Je veux la voir
by Veratimmie
Summary: Toujours une histoire d'amour avec Sirius. Juste après la fin du tome 3. Sirius retourne voir Remus pour savoir ce qu'elle est devenue....SBOC Complète
1. Default Chapter

Evidemment, je me sers des personnages de JKR, et j'en rajoute.  
  
Ceci est ma troisième fic. Mais en réalité, le thème est toujours le même : Sirius et l'amour que quelqu'un(e) lui porte.  
  
Cette histoire se déroule juste après le tome 3.  
  
********************************  
  
Remus marqua un silence. Sirius le regardait et Remus pouvait lire la prière dans ses yeux. Il commença :  
  
« Elle a d'abord essayé de nous convaincre, Dumbledore et moi, de ton innocence. Je dois avouer que nous ne l'avons pas crue, elle était...elle t'aimait, comment croire à la faute de celui qu'on aime ? »  
  
Remus jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il lui coûtait d'avouer qu'ils avaient accepté l'idée de sa culpabilité. Mais Sirius ne bronchait pas.  
  
« Puis elle a essayé de rejoindre Azkhaban, sans doute dans l'espoir de te voir. Dumbledore l'a ramenée à temps. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, comme moi. Nous nous sentions coupables de ne pouvoir la croire, tous les indices étaient vraiment contre toi. Je crois qu'elle sombrait dans la folie...  
  
Dumbledore a alors décidé de la confier aux Weasley. Il pensait que se retrouver dans un milieu familial, avec des enfants, saurait la distraire et Molly venait d'avoir un bébé. Elle aussi avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide. De fait, Verena s'occupait du bébé. Elle passait du temps auprès du bébé. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour le calmer lorsqu'il pleurait.  
  
Le bébé grandissait, il avait moins besoin d'être pris dans les bras. Verena commença à ne plus s'alimenter. Mais Molly était occupée par tous ses enfants, elle ne le voyait pas.  
  
Verena parlait de moins en moins. Un matin, Molly l'a trouvée sans connaissance dans le salon. Ils l'ont transportée à Ste Mangouste. Les guérisseurs ont eu beaucoup de mal à la ramener à un semblant de vie. Elle y est restée plus de six mois. Son état restait stationnaire. Ils l'ont envoyée dans une maison de repos. Elle y est toujours.  
  
-je veux la voir, murmura Sirius.  
  
Remus le regarda :  
  
« Tu sais, elle a changé. Elle est...fragile, un peu en dehors de la réalité.... Au début, elle passait ses nuits dehors, à regarder le ciel*. Ils ont été obligés de recréer un ciel étoilé dans sa chambre pour qu'elle reste à l'intérieur, les nuits sont froides et pluvieuses souvent.  
  
Elle reste des jours sans parler, puis elle semble aller mieux. Quand ça va, elle passe beaucoup de temps à lire, sinon, elle a les yeux dans le vague et reste assise des heures sans rien faire. -je veux la voir, répéta Sirius. Il avait l'attitude ferme et décidée que Remus lui avait toujours connu lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard.  
  
Remus soupira.  
  
-comme tu veux...Mais comment veux-tu y aller ? Je te rappelle que tu es toujours recherché !  
  
-Snifle...  
  
Remus hocha la tête...  
  
-crois-tu que ce sera bon pour elle ? » Il marqua une pause. « Tu sais, je crois qu'elle t'aime toujours. Elle ne le dit pas, mais elle t'attend...  
  
-et moi, j'ai besoin d'elle, besoin de la voir, de la sentir près de moi... »  
  
Remus soupira. Il ne se sentait pas capable de refuser ça à Sirius. Il avait dû souffrir toutes ses années en prison, et Remus regrettait de ne pas s'être plus battu pour prouver son innocence.  
  
La maison de repos était située dans la campagne, dans un endroit retiré, près d'une forêt. Loin des moldus qui ne pouvaient la voir.  
  
Remus se demandait comment il allait faire pour que Sirius puisse la voir. Patmol était à ces côtés, trottinant sans s'écarter de lui d'un pas. Arrivés à l'entrée du parc de la maison de repos, Remus lui dit : « Tu devrais m'attendre ici, Patmol. Les animaux ne sont pas admis ici. » Il lui caressa la tête tout en se demandant dans quelle humeur il allait la trouver. Il espérait que ce serait un bon jour, un jour où son comportement serait « normal ». Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lors de sa dernière visite. Dumbledore, les Weasley et lui, venaient prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement.  
  
Remus la trouva dans le salon. Elle lisait un livre. Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de soulagement.  
  
Elle leva la tête quand il s'approcha. Il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour et s'assit en face d'elle.  
  
« Veux-tu faire un tour dans le parc avec moi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, ferma son livre et se leva. Remus se leva et la suivit dehors. Il faisait beau.  
  
Remus n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle marchait à côté de lui. Il la regarda. Elle avait un vêtement clair, qui rehaussait son aspect fragile. Non, pas son aspect fragile, sa réelle fragilité.  
  
Comment allait-elle réagir ? Remus pensa qu'ils jouaient avec le feu, est- ce qu'il fallait qu'elle le voit ? Sirius n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire quand il lui avait parlé de sa fragilité.  
  
Ils marchaient silencieusement le long de l'allée bordée de rosiers en fleurs. Il fallait qu'il la conduise jusqu'aux abords de la forêt, où Sirius, sous la forme de Patmol les attendait. Il ne pouvait pas les voir arriver, un virage cachait le parc de la route.  
  
Soudain, Remus sentit la main de Verena sur son bras. Il la regarda. Elle s'était arrêtée et le fixait, l'air grave. « Il n'est pas loin. Je le sais. Je le sens » Remus était interdit. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Il regarda vers la route. Elle avait du le voir. Pourtant, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Il devait lui dire. Il fallait qu'il lui dise...Mais les mots ne venaient pas.  
  
Elle reprit sa marche silencieuse. Ils arrivaient presque à l'orée du bois. Il lui prit le bras, d'une part pour l'entraîner mais aussi pour pouvoir prévenir toute réaction. Ils étaient à la forêt. Remus fronça les sourcils. Patmol devait être là. Remus chercha des yeux la tache sombre de l'animal mais ne vit rien.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent sur un sentier sous les arbres. Remus regardait toujours s'il voyait son ami. Elle avançait à ses côtés, l'air serein.  
  
Après tout, se dit-il, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'air tellement bien. Pâle mais bien, en comparaison de ce qu'elle était parfois. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient un peu plus clairs que d'habitude.  
  
Remus lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main.  
  
« Je me sens bien, aujourd'hui.  
  
-Je le vois bien, répondit Remus. » de fait, qu'elle lui dise deux phrases semblait déjà presque irréel. Ils continuèrent un peu, mais son pas devint plus lent.  
  
-veux-tu faire demi-tour ? Tu as l'air fatiguée, demanda Remus, qui ne voyait toujours pas Patmol. Elle acquiesça et ils revinrent sur leurs pas.  
  
*****************************  
  
* à regarder les étoiles, Remus aurait du le savoir : Sirius est le nom d'une étoile. Il n'est pas finaud, ce garçon !!!!  
  
Voilà le premier chapitre. Il faut que je réfléchisse encore : est-ce que Sirius doit se faire voir d'elle (auquel cas se sera sous sa forme animale), ou est-ce qu'il va attendre ? J'ai bien mon idée, mais bon...Si vous en avez une, review....  
  
Note : j'ai repris Verena qui apparaît dans une autre de mes fics, après tout, celle-ci pourrait en être la suite.... Et vu son caractère, elle aurait tout à fait été capable d'aller à Azkhaban, de plus, elle a déjà une tendance à somatiser, et là elle aurait certainement réagi comme la elle de cette histoire...Et j'en ai marre de trouver des prénoms. En fait, il s'agit de « Elle ». Mais ce n'est pas un prénom.... 


	2. Demain

Deuxième chapitre.  
  
Gaeriel : ma remarque pour Remus était amicale. Je l'aime beaucoup, même si parfois je lui reproche son côté trop sage.  
  
Sherazade et Angelene : j'essaie de faire aussi vite que je peux, mais c'est pas facile....  
  
Tatiana : le seul problème, c'est qu'il faut aller relativement vite. Entre le départ de Sirius de Poudlard avec Buck et les lettres qu'il envoie à Harry depuis un pays lointain, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps !!!! même en trichant un peu....  
  
Merci pour vos reviews.  
  
************************ ********  
  
Remus était à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Soulagé que Sirius ne soit pas venu à leur rencontre, mais inquiet de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami.  
  
Verena marchait de plus en plus lentement. Elle finit par s'arrêter. Sa respiration était difficile.  
  
« C'était trop loin pensa Remus ». Ils étaient à nouveau dans le parc.  
  
« Veux-tu t'asseoir un instant ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle répondit d'un signe de la tête. Ils s'assirent sur la pelouse.  
  
Elle le regarda et Remus vit qu'à nouveau une ombre était au fond de ses yeux.  
  
« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix n'était presque qu'un souffle.  
  
Remus fit une grimace. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui c'était passé. Sirius avait-il changé d'idée ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-il été reconnu ? Remus, encore une fois, ne savait quoi répondre. Il soupira.  
  
Verena s'était détournée. Elle se leva et commença à marcher vers la maison. Remus se leva à son tour et la suivit.  
  
Ils rentrèrent, toujours silencieusement. Avant de rentrer, elle se retourna, regarda loin vers l'entrée du parc, baissa la tête et franchit la porte de la maison. Il la suivit jusqu'au salon où elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait quand il était arrivé.  
  
Elle le regarda, lui sourit.  
  
« J'ai été contente de faire cette promenade, dit-elle.  
  
-même si...elle était un peu longue ?  
  
-oui. »  
  
Il sourit à son tour. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.  
  
« Veux-tu que je revienne demain ? proposa-t-il. Il pensait que 24 heures pourraient lui permettre de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, et faire avec Sirius.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
« A demain alors.... »  
  
*****************************  
  
Quand ils furent revenus dans la petite maison de Remus, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine. Il était pâle et s'assit à la table. Remus ne dit rien, mais lui servit un verre de whisky Pur feu.  
  
Il s'écoula un moment avant que Sirius ne se décide à parler.  
  
« Je n'ai pas pu. Quand je vous ai vu approcher, elle avait l'air si pâle, si fragile...  
  
-mais elle EST fragile...  
  
Il y eut un silence. Remus pouvait comprendre Sirius. Il était difficile d'imaginer à quel point Verena était fragile, maintenant. Jusqu'à l'incarcération de son ami, c'était une jeune fille vive, pleine de vie. Aujourd'hui, même se battre pour vivre paraissait un trop gros effort pour elle.  
  
-je ne peux pas la laisser... Il faut que je la prenne dans mes bras, que je lui dise combien elle m'a manqué, combien elle me manque... » La voix de Sirius s'étranglait. Il avait le dos courbé et son front touchait presque son verre.  
  
-Je sais, dit doucement Remus, mais »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sirius s'était levé d'un bond, balançant d'un geste rageur le verre qui s'écrasa contre le mur.  
  
« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que c'est ? Sa voix était pleine d'agressivité. Tu ne peux rien comprendre. Personne ne peut comprendre.... » Et il s'en alla dans la chambre d'amis en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Remus soupira. Rien ne pouvait être simple, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Amener Sirius à Verena, simplement ? Et avec quelles conséquences, pour elle ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il l'avait vue passer de l'état de vivante à celui de presque morte. Il avait cru, comme tous autour d'elle, qu'elle était perdue lorsqu'elle avait été emmenée à Ste Mangouste. Et le peu de vie qui lui restait, il ne se sentait pas capable de jouer avec. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été envoyée dans cette maison de repos : pour éviter les émotions. Et pour cela également que les visites étaient restreintes et les visiteurs tenus de surveiller leurs propos. Même ainsi, il était arrivé que des mots provoquent des périodes, courtes heureusement, durant lesquelles elle restait prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre, refusant tout, y compris de s'alimenter. Ca faisait longtemps maintenant qu'une telle chose n'était arrivée, mais est- ce que ça voulait dire pour autant qu'elle allait mieux ? Et est-ce que revoir Sirius ne serait pas une bonne chose ? Oui mais comment le lui amener ? Trop de questions. Remus se resservit un verre puis alla se coucher. Demain....  
  
**************************  
  
Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais il y a des détails pratiques qui m'échappent encore.... 


	3. Suite et fin

Suite et fin.  
  
******************  
  
Le lendemain, quand Remus se leva, Sirius était déjà debout. Il était près de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il était maigre et avait l'air las. Remus prépara un petit déjeuner consistant avec des saucisses et des toasts.  
  
« Excuses-moi pour hier, dit Sirius en s'asseyant à la table . -pas de quoi. As-tu dormi cette nuit ?  
  
-un peu je suppose. Mais son visage fatigué disait que les heures de sommeil avaient du être rares. Il mangea un peu.  
  
-on y retournera cet après-midi, dit Remus. Mais cette fois, ce serait bien que tu te montres. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas loin d'elle. C'est un peu comme si elle t'attendait. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut être pire pour elle: t'attendre ou te voir. Difficile de savoir comment elle peut réagir. »  
  
****************  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux premiers arbres, Verena stoppa net : devant eux, sur le chemin, Patmol les attendait, assis.  
  
Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et elle s'avança vers le chien. Elle mit ses bras autour de l'animal.  
  
« Je savais que tu viendrai » murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure du chien.  
  
************************  
  
« Je ne veux pas y retourner. » Elle serra un peu plus fort l'animal. Patmol sentit qu'elle tremblait.  
  
Remus se demanda alors s'ils avaient bien fait de venir la voir.  
  
-Ecoute, il faut rentrer, ils vont s'inquiéter. Mais nous reviendrons demain...  
  
-je ne veux pas. » Remus soupira. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette réaction. Il se maudit lui-même. Comment avait-il pu ne pas envisager cela ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours sa baguette, mais ce ne serait pas très honnête de s'en servir pour la ramener.  
  
-Pour le moment, il le faut. Sirius ne peut rester à découvert si longtemps. Il est toujours recherché. Il faut qu'il se mette à l'abri.  
  
-alors, je veux aller avec vous.   
  
-Mais tu ne peux pas quitter la maison comme ça... » A ce moment-là, Remus vit que le visage de Verena s'était refermé, ses yeux remplis d'angoisse semblaient perdus à nouveau dans le vide. Comme lorsqu'elle allait au plus mal. Patmol le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Lui aussi désirait certainement qu'elle reste avec eux. Remus se détourna et fit quelques pas sur le sentier, avant de s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre. Après quelques minutes, il se leva :  
  
« Très bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Mais d'abord, il faut rentrer à la maison de repos. Devant le regard de Verena, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule : il faut me faire confiance, d'accord ? Même si ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui, ce sera pour demain peut-être...Patmol tu m'attends ici, ok ?  
  
L'animal acquiesça et Remus emmena Verena en la tenant par les épaules. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, mais le chien avait disparu dans les broussailles.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Remus s'informa sur les conditions de sortie. En fait, c'était plus simple qu'il ne se l'imaginait: il suffisait de remplir une décharge. En acceptant de le faire, il devenait responsable de Verena. Le guérisseur en chef de l'établissement vint à sa rencontre pour bien l'informer des risques qu'il prenait. Avant de signer, Remus regarda vers Verena, mais elle regardait dehors. Il soupira et signa. Elle pouvait sortir.  
  
******************  
  
Arrivés dans la maison de Remus, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
Sirius et Verena se regardèrent puis ils s'enlacèrent.  
  
Remus était parti dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit Sirius l'appeler. La pointe d'angoisse qu'il perçut dans la voix lui fit lâcher la bouilloire qu'il tenait. Il bondit dans le salon et vit Sirius qui retenait Verena. Elle était sans connaissance. Ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé.  
  
« Je n'ai rien dit, murmura Sirius.  
  
-je t'avais dit qu'elle était fragile. Trop d'émotion...Répondit Remus, avant de rajouter, en voyant le regard préoccupé de son ami, ne t'inquiète pas, ils m'ont donné une potion qui atténue les effets d'états émotionnels intenses, à base de fleurs de Bach... »  
  
Remus espérait que cela aurait de l'effet. Mais Verena reprit connaissance avant qu'il ne ramène le flacon. Elle regarda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle sourit puis s'excusa : « Je suis désolée, la fatigue sans doute...  
  
-Veux-tu aller te reposer un peu ? demanda Sirius.  
  
-non, répondit-elle vivement. Je veux rester à côté de toi.»  
  
Sirius la serra dans ses bras.  
  
***************  
  
Avant de sortir, Remus les regarda. Sirius était assis sur le canapé et Verena s'était installée à côté de lui. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle et sa tête s'appuyait sur la poitrine de Sirius qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.  
  
Remus ne pu s'empêcher de les comparer à deux animaux blessés. L'un comme l'autre avait souffert de ces dernières années et il faudrait sûrement du temps avant que les blessures ne se referment. Mais à ce moment, les voir tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, le touchait et il se prit à espérer que le temps s'arrête un peu, rien que pour les laisser respirer et reprendre un peu de force.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint, Ils n'avaient pas bougé.  
  
****************  
  
Verena ne quittait pas Sirius, le suivant dès qu'il quittait la pièce. On aurait dit qu'elle craignait qu'il ne parte sans elle.  
  
Le soir venu, Sirius l'amena dans la chambre d'amis.  
  
« Tu peux dormir ici.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui :  
  
-et toi ?  
  
-je vais dormir sur le sofa.   
  
-je veux dormir près de toi. Elle lui prit la main. Le ton de sa voix avait un accent enfantin.  
  
-je vais rester à côté de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, mon amour. Lui dit Sirius en la prenant contre lui. Et je te laisserai dormir tranquille. »  
  
Elle s'endormit vite, pelotonnée contre lui. Mais Sirius ne tarda pas non plus à trouver le sommeil.  
  
********************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Remus frappa à leur porte. Sirius lui dit d'entrer. Il était éveillé mais pas elle. Elle dormait, une main sur la poitrine de Sirius.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas lâché, s'excusa-t-il, avec un sourire.  
  
-En tout cas, je vois que tu vas bien, ce matin. Beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours, lui dit Remus en observant les yeux brillants de son ami. Les joues de celui-ci rosirent.  
  
-Je dois partir. Je vous verrai tout à l'heure, continua Remus. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il se retourna et dit en souriant à Sirius : pas de folies, hein ?  
  
*************  
  
Il fallut encore deux jours pour que Verena laisse Sirius aller et venir dans la maison sans le suivre partout. Ses yeux bleus s'éclaircissaient et elle parlait davantage. Quant à Sirius, Remus le vit retrouver le sourire.  
  
Presque une semaine s'était passée.  
  
« Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, dit Sirius un matin à Remus.  
  
-Ca ne me dérange pas, assura Remus.  
  
-Mais je ne peux pas sortir, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit ici. Nous allons partir.  
  
-Partir, mais où ?  
  
-Loin d'ici. Je pensais à une île dont mon oncle Alphard m'avait parlé, Nosy Sakatia je crois me rappeler. Impossible à quiconque de nous retrouver là-bas. Et ça lui fera du bien de voir le soleil.  
  
Remus hocha la tête. C'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Ici, ils étaient plus ou moins coincés dans cette maison. Là-bas, ils pourraient sortir, bouger enfin.  
  
-Quand partirez-vous ?  
  
-Demain, si tu veux bien.  
  
-Bien sûr, sourit Remus. Vous serez bien mieux là-bas. »  
  
***************  
  
Quelques jours après, Remus reçut la visite d'un énorme oiseau avec des plumes bleues et jaunes. Il portait une lettre de Sirius et Verena, ainsi qu'un petit paquet.  
  
Remus l'ouvrit. Dedans, il trouva, protégée dans un globe de verre magique, une magnifique orchidée, ainsi que des flacons d'épices rares...  
  
***************  
  
C'est ici que se raccorde le tome 4 de JKR.  
  
Et voilà l'histoire est terminée ..... J'espère que ça vous a plu....  
  
A la prochaine.....  
  
PS : N'oubliez pas une petite review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir.... 


End file.
